


You are my Sunshine

by ThatOneNightmare



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First story on here, Fluff, Hope it hits ya right in the feels, Oneshot, Post PaciFisk, Slight angest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneNightmare/pseuds/ThatOneNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small oneshot, mildly inspired by 'You Are Now Blue', and the song 'You are my sunshine'<br/>Nuff said. Also, my first work so constructive criticism appreciated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are now Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002479) by [ItzDaKitKatLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzDaKitKatLife/pseuds/ItzDaKitKatLife). 



-You are my sunshine-

You remembered the time before the war, when you met him. Memories of when you had first met filled your head.   
~Flashback~  
"I'm gonna turn 122 tomorrow!" The boy monster had proudly said, grinning happily.   
With a roll of her e/c eyes, the human girl let out a snort and said "Yeah right, you can't be that old!"

-My only sunshine-

~Present~  
Soon, like always, more memories followed, both of good, and bad times.  
~Flashback~  
"_____________!!" He whined.   
The girl giggled, looking at her flour-covered friend. The boy's scowl soon turned into a mischievous smirk, and he quickly hugged the girl, leaving her covered as well. Laughing, he stepped back.  
"Seriously!?" The h/c-nette complained, before breaking into laughter as well.

-You make me happy-

The duo were sitting on top of a hilltop, staring at the stars above. "It's so pretty out here." Y/N smiled at the night sky.  
The boy blushed as he thought 'Not prettier than you, Y/N.' Soon, they both fell asleep, holding hands.

-When skies are gray-

It was getting worse. She would come home from school, new bruises and cuts acquired when they knew he wasn't with her. The girl wanted him not to fight, so he didn't. It broke his soul whenever he saw bruises on her s/c skin. But boy simply stayed quiet and held her.

-You'll never know dear-

Tearfully, the h/c girl, now a young woman, waved off the boy, who was now a young man. "Good luck! Go win the war Bonfire!" She yelled, tears streaming down her face.   
Looking back at her, the man sprinted back and hugged her tightly. He crackled out "I won't need luck, besides, your more than enough for me to want to come back."

-How much I love you-

"This is a confrontation! It's so we can talk to each other!" The preteen boy said, guesturing at the girl's cyan blue soul, and his own, which was white but emitted a strong yellow glow.   
The girl tilted her head and questioned "What happens if you touch it?"  
The boy shrugged and muttered out a quiet "Can I?" The girl nodded, and when the boy's hand carefully came in contact with the cyan soul, it shuddered and soon glowed bright yellow as well. "It's like sunshine…" The girl trailed off, and made eye contact with the boy.  
They both blushed heavily and looked away.

-So please don't take my sunshine away-

~Present~  
Sighing, you found yourself softly singing the familiar song, one you had sang often during your many travels around the world. Entering Ebott, you were surprised to see monsters walking around. 'Maybe……Maybe he is here?!' Your thoughts cried out as you felt tears gather in your eyes.  
Running through the park, you stopped when you heard a crackly humming of the same song you were singing not too long ago. Seeing the man, you sang quietly, the words you were singing matching the humming perfectly. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy, when skies are gray~" You sang.   
The man stopped, and turned. He stood frozen as you slowly walked forwards, still singing. "S-sunshine?" He stuttered out, afraid you would simply vanish.   
You nodded, and the man rushed forwards and hugged you. Tears dripped down your face as you gripped the fire man's shirt. Monsters and humans alike stopped to stare at the reunited couple, feeling the happiness, joy, and love these two had felt. "I missed you Y/N" The flame monster crackled softly, still holding the h/c-nette tightly.  
You sighed happily, and replied "I missed you too…..…. Grillby."

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/works/6002479. __


End file.
